Counting Time
by scotchandsoda
Summary: Emily and Hotch undergo a surprise and try to deal with it the best way. a 'bit drama in the first chapter, but it's a light hearted story! rated T just to be safe for future chapters-
1. Chapter 1

A/N; before you start reading this story you should know I'm from Europe and Englisch ain't my first language, I try as best to get by grammar and spelling right but it doesn't always work out. So if anyone has the time to beta for me that would be so great, or if any one knows a good beta? Just PM me please! And have fun reading ;D

A/N II; Will won't be around for JJ anymore in this story. I guess I never really liked Will and it really comes in handy for the story line.

**Chapter 1;**

17th of March

2010

Four weeks, it had been four weeks since Valentine's Day. Four weeks since the night of her life.

Emily Prentiss sat across her desk, trying to concentrate on the paperwork in front of her, but all she could think of was how tired she was. And it didn't help that flashbacks of Valentine's Day (well night, if she thought about it) came rushing back to her every three minutes.

"Em, are you Ok?" Emily got shaken out of her thoughts as her blonde colleague spoke.

"Yeah sure, why wouldn't I?" lie, if she would be honest, she'd have to say that she'd been feeling sick for a couple of day's now. But if she was what she suspected she was, than she wasn't going to admit it to herself.

"Well for a start, you look paler than you normally look and in the three hours you've been sitting at my desk you haven't written more than three words"

Emily chuckled "You've been spending too much time with profilers, Jareau"

JJ smiled "Well, are you going to tell me how you really feel?"

Emily sighed "Just tired Jayje, nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure? Because you've been acting a little out these last days" JJ looked at her best friend with a worried look.

Emily took a deep breath _'well, what the hell'_ she thought _'what does it matter if I told one person'_ "Jayje?" she nervously started.

"Yeah?" JJ dropped her pen back to her desk.

"Were you often tired during your pregnancy?" Emily bit her lower lip and JJ's sharp intake of breath wasn't very encouraging either.

"Well…" JJ thought for a moment "I was at the beginning." She sat there watching Emily "something you want to tell me?"

Emily looked up "do you remember I told you about Valentine's night?"

'_Oh yeah do I remember'_ JJ thought "yeah, what about it?"

"Well" Emily blushed a little "I don't think we used birth control"

JJ gasped as she put one and one together "Emily you don't think you're…" she trailed off.

"I'm not sure yet" Emily bit her lip again "I don't really want to know"

They sat in silence for a while and just as JJ was going to say something her phone started beeping. "Hang on for a second" she said to Emily.

"Jareau" Emily watched as JJ's face got covered by her professional mask "we'll call you back in an hour with more details"

JJ turned back to Emily "we'll talk about this later" it wasn't a question, it was a statement. No way was JJ going to let this go.

Conference room;

"Michael Rigsby. 38 year old male. Abducted four women in two weeks, by the time local police found the man three of them were already dead."

"So if they already caught the man, why are we called in?" Morgan reached for the coffee in the middle of the table, after a shit load of paperwork coffee was the only thing that worked.

"We won't be flying in, but they need our help on the profile. Rigsby has recently admitted that he's got another woman, held in some storage locker of which he won't give the location."

"Are they sure he's telling the truth?"

"Yes, Rigsby told the police they could find photo's in his old apartment, and they did. They need us to make a list of environments where he could possibly be holding another woman"

"He keeps one woman a part" Emily said "why?"

"She's the most important to him, maybe he knows her, or she looks like someone he knew." Morgan tried to think straight but the coffee wasn't doing its usual good work.

"People tend to keep the people they see as important close so they can see them as much as possible." Reid said "so he probably is keeping her somewhere close to his apartment or job"

"Why did he abduct the first three women?"

JJ searched through the file "he told the police that he wanted to see if he could get away with it." She said.

"That's probably a lie" Hotch said "something must have triggered him and I guess we'll know what if we find the other woman"

Prentiss residence;

"This is definitely the worst part"

The team had finished the case and they'd been right. The last woman had been his high school sweet heart and Rigsby had been getting urges to kill woman right after she had broke up with him. He'd kept her in a storage locker a few blocks from where he worked.

So right after they could go home, Emily and JJ had dropped by the pharmacy to get a test.

"_Which one should we take?" Emily asked._

"_I don't know, do I look like I take these things a lot?" JJ had laughed._

"_Well, you're the one who's been pregnant before"_

"_Yeah, and I found out when I went for my check up at the doctor. So I don't know which one to take"_

So they'd just chosen a couple. And now they were sitting in Emily's bathroom waiting for the results to come back.

"This is definitely the worst part" Emily said "the waiting"

"Just promise me that you won't start banging your head against a wall if you're pregnant"

"You banged your head against a wall when you found out? Poor doctors" Emily was glad she hadn't been there, an angry JJ was far worse than any unsub they'd dealt with.

"No" JJ said "I smiled politely, went home and banged my head against a wall."

"Ouch" Emily flinched as the test beeped "guess we'll find out now" she said and hesitated to pick up the test.

"You want me to look first?" JJ asked knowing that this wasn't exactly the greatest part of pregnancy.

Emily nodded.

"Ok" JJ stood from the edge of the bathtub and reached for the test.

"You can start banging your head now" she said after a moment "because we're going to have another member on the team"

Emily sighed but she stayed pretty calm.

JJ sat back next to her as she saw Emily looking down to the ground and took her hand. "You've always wanted a baby" she whispered.

"Yes, but not like this. I want a baby with someone who loves me, not with someone who just lost his wife and isn't really waiting on a one-night-stand-baby"

"Em, you know Hotch will take responsibility. And you've got the whole BAU family behind you"

As more tears started to run down Emily's cheeks JJ pulled her into a hug.

'_This is not good' _she thought, because the Emily she knew almost never cried.

**Up next; **Explanation of the Valentine's night. Emily tries to find the courage to tell Aaron, doctor's (Gyno) appointment. And the next chapter will be longer, I've already got it written out and finished op to chapter three, so if you want the next chapter drop a line! Tell me what you think, and if you've advice or tips on my way of writing, let me know! Anyone know a good beta? Or anyone who's a good beta and has the time to beta for me?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; thank you so much for all the reviews, I was so happy when I read them all. So have fun with the next chapter!

**Chapter 2;**

19thth of March

2010

Two days, it had been two days since she'd found out that she was pregnant. And she still hadn't told Aaron.

They'd had one night of comfort, one night of hot damn sex.

After the BAU's yearly valentine's party they'd both been a bit drunk. They'd taken a cab together, and before they really realized what they were doing, they were making out in her hallway.

The next day they'd both agreed that it couldn't happen again. It wasn't a mistake, they'd both rather enjoyed it, but it just couldn't happen again.

But now it would be hard to ignore, hard to forget it ever happened. And Emily had decided that it wouldn't do Aaron any good if she told him now.

Not that she'd thought of any time that would be the right time to tell him but that didn't really matter, or at least that's what Emily had decided.

But Aaron wasn't dumb. He'd noticed her change in behavior and the way her  
breasts seemed to get a bit swollen, yes he'd paid attention to that. He'd  
had his suspicions but he couldn't out of the blue just ask, could he?

"Hotch" Aaron startled at the sudden voice "the media wants some details on the McGregory case" he heard there media liaison say "Any details you want me to hold back?"

"I'll be out in a minute" he said _'I've got to get my focus back'_

He wanted nothing more than to just ask. He wanted to know if he was going to be a father again. After that one night, he'd tried not to think about it, but the memories came flashing back to him more than often. If he had to be honest, he kind of hoped Emily would be pregnant.

Bullpen

"Prentiss?" Emily looked up from her computer. The Bullpen was empty except from her. After they finished up there latest case everyone had been eager to head home.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Emily watched as her boss-friend-father of her child walked back to his office expecting her to follow him. So she did as she was told.

"Yes?" she said as she closed his door behind her.

"Have a seat" as Hotch saw her sitting down he tried to think of the best way to ask her. "Emily, are you pregnant?" and out of the blue it was. He wanted to hit himself right now; this was** not** the best way to ask.

Emily opened her mouth and closed it again, than just nodded.

They sat in silence for a while, Hotch trying to get a grip on his thoughts and Emily waiting on Hotch to react. Finally she took lead.

"Hotch" Hotch noticed how she was back at the professional 'Hotch' again. "Before you say anything" he heard her say "I just want you to know that I don't expect anything from you, I'd understand if you couldn't handle this right now and you don't have to decide right now what you want to do. You can take all the time you need"

Hotch was thrown back by this, he'd thought of many ways to handle this situation but chicken out on her definitely wasn't one of them. "No" plain, simple. "I won't step back out of this, Emily. Agreed, it's not the best time, but would it ever be? I'm halve responsible for this and I won't walk away from it"

Emily was squealing of happiness on the inside and she could hardly suppress the grin that was threatening to adorn her face. _'But this doesn't means he will be mine full time' _she thought not wanting to make herself happy with nothing.

"Ok" she simply said.

"So, is the baby healthy?" Hotch asked, a warm feeling filling his stomach. It might not be the perfect time but that didn't meant he couldn't be happy about this.

"Well, I only found out two days ago, But I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow afternoon" Emily wanted to ask him to go with her, but didn't know if he would appreciate it. He might be happy with this, but that didn't meant he wanted to be a part of **everything,** as much as she would like him to be.

"You mind if I join you?" Hotch held his breath. **He** might be happy with this, but that didn't mean that **Emily** wanted him to be a part of **everything. **And after all, it was up to her to decide.

Emily let go of the breath she didn't ever realized she was holding "No" she smiled "I wouldn't mind at all"

'_Tomorrow was Saturday'_ Hotch thought _'it would be perfect if we wouldn't get a call' _He nodded "what time is your appointment?" he asked, trying not to sound too excited.

"Two: thirty" Emily said _'oh my god, is he really coming?' _she thought. She couldn't help the family feeling filling her stomach.

"Should I pick you up than?" Hotch asked. Knowing she very much appreciated her independency he let her make the call.

"Ok, that's fine with me" Emily said as she stood from her chair. "See you tomorrow than, Aaron"

Hotch smiled. _'And back to personal 'Aaron' ' _he thought.

20thth of March

2010

One day, it had been one day since the talk she had with Aaron. And she pretty much hadn't stopped thinking about it. There was still so much they had to consider, the team, the bureau. Because after all, baby or no baby, he still was her boss. And thanks to David Rossi, the bureau was very fond of their fraternization rule.

But right now there wasn't even a relationship between them, yet. So she just wanted to go to this appointment with Hotch, bureau be damned. All she could do was hope that Aaron Hotcher thought the same way about it.

Of course there were the gossips to consider. People will think she got where she is now on her back except with her brains. Just like they thought she got where she was because of her mother. She would look like she trapped Hotch into this. But then again, maybe she did. There was no way of knowing if there would have been a next step without the baby. But right now she didn't care. Damn the bureau, damn the gossips, damn everyone else.

"Emily?" she startled as she heard Hotch coming through the front door. "I used my key, hope you don't mind?"

"No of course not" she smiled. Hotch was wearing a jeans, just like her, and she couldn't help but like this new Hotch. "Shall we go then?"

Gynecologist examination room;

"Well, your baby's healthy, longs are developing right. You're about one month along, but your uterus lays a bit back in your belly. So, as a shame as it is, you won't have a really big baby bump."

Emily smiled up at the gynecologist. She was happy their, Hotch's and her, baby was healthy, and that she wouldn't get a huge baby bump. It wasn't that she minded the extra weight, but pregnant woman mostly were labeled weak, an exception on JJ, and in her line of work that was something she didn´t wanted to happen.

"However" the gynecologist continued the talking and the echo "you have a little noise in your heart"

Emily wondered why she had checked her heart, but she suspected it had something to do with her mother, since she and the gynecologist were long time friends. And Emily rarely went to the doctor.

She'd boldly told her mother over the phone.

"_Elisabeth Prentiss" that professional tone, Emily never understood why her mother used it on her, didn't she have Caller ID?_

"_Hello mother" she'd decided to go for the cheeky way "I need to talk to you"_

"_Is everything alright?" still that professional tone._

"_Well there is one thing, I'm pregnant" she heard her mother choke on her drink and quickly went on before she could answer "I've got an appointment with Allison tomorrow. We can talk about it during dinner next week" Quick, surprising, efficient. _

"_What... how… who?" a speechless Elizabeth Prentiss _'I've got to do this more often' _Emily had thought._

"_Yes mother, next week. Bye mother"_

"I just would like to do some tests if that's alright with you?" Emily was shaken out of her thoughts as Allison spoke again. She looked at Aaron, who had just been grinning but who now looked worried.

"Sure" she said "What kind of tests?"

"If everything is alright, just a scan" Allison smiled "follow me"

"wait a minute" Hotch interrupted "What if there is something wrong?"

"it wouldn't be anything serious, but just to be sure we'll do a couple more test and then it would depend on the results."

"Ok." Hotch sighed. He saw Emily showing a little irritation. _'time to back of'_ he thought. "I'll see you in while" he said "I'm just going to grab some coffee, you want some?"

Emily smiled, he was being sweet but the thought of coffee was making her want to throw up, a ´nice´ side effect of pregnancy. "no I'm fine" she said "I'll see you back here?"

Hotch nodded and made his way back out of the building.

"with his and your genes, this is going to be some handsome baby" Allison smiled "you're ready for a scan?"

Emily nodded _'let's just get this over with'_

*.*.*.*.*

"Is Emily Prentiss finished yet?" Hotch stood in front of the reception, he'd already finished three cups of coffee and this was about his seventh time he'd asked about Emily.

"No sir, not yet" Hotch saw how the woman was getting irritated and he was just wondering how he got so much woman irritated today when he saw Emily come out of the doctor's office.

He smiled nervously, he felt like a teenager again. And it was a feeling he'd rarely gotten. "Hay"

"Hello" Emily smiled "No more tests"

Hotch let go of the breath he was very consciously holding "good"

"I just need to fill in some papers and then we can get out of here"

"Ok, I'll wait for you in the car" Hotch turned around and walked to the door.

"Thank god you're okay." Emily heard the receptionist say as she filled in the papers.

"Excuse me?"

"He already worried sick about you now; I wouldn't want to experience what he would be like when you would really be sick."

Emily patiently smiled, political training kicking in again; she hated people who minded business they really didn't know anything about.

As she was finished she made her way back to the car. "He" she said as she sat back in her seat.

"Hello, so now problems with your heart?"

"Nope, just a strong heart they said"

"Good" Hotch was truly relieved that she was okay, he wasn't about to see another loved one suffer. "What are you smiling at?" he chuckled, something he rarely did, as he saw Emily smile in a way that made him go weak.

"Nothing" she said "Just glad everything's alright"

"Me too" Hotch nodded as he pulled out of the parking lot.

'_God do I love those dimples' _Emily thought as she looked at Hotch smiling. She'd just realized that Hotch **did** cared. This wasn't just about the baby and she could see it in his eyes. They way he looked at her, so worried and so adorable, that wasn't just because she carried his child. And knowing that would make this whole thing a lot easier on her.

**Up next; **tough case involving toddlers, Hotch realized that he doesn't just wants to stand on the side walk with Emily, Hotch has a talk with Jack, Emily tells Garcia about the whole thing, Hotch and Emily talk again. A fluff moment… And chapter three will be even longer than chapter two! ;]

A/N II; I've already got chapter three typed out, but it might take me a while to upload it because I want to have chapter four finished before I upload again. Just to make sure I stay one chapter ahead of the story, because otherwise I'll probably be way to lousy in uploading!

A/N III; I've put a poll on my profile about this story, you get to decide the sex of Emily's and Hotch's baby! Check it out.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N; not so happy with the whole ´JJ calling with the unsub´ part, it didn't came out as I would've liked it to have. But you'll see for yourself and tell me if you like it or not! Will won't be around for JJ as I said in the beginning. But Henry's still there! Thank you to hot4cullenmen for beta'ing and thank you to MissCrys for giving her opinion.

A/N II; I'm sorry it took me so long to upload, but I've been very busy with school and still got a book presentation this week. But I'll be finishing chapter four and as soon as it's finished I'll upload it.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

March 27th, 2010

One week, it had been one week since the appointment. They hadn't told anyone yet; they wanted to have one thing for themselves. But sooner or later the moment was going to come that the team would notice; the downside of working with profilers.

"Prentiss" a very sleepy Emily answered.

"Em" JJ's voice sounded through the phone. "We've got a breakthrough on the McGregory case."

"Ok, I can be at the bureau in about 30 minutes" Emily scolded at herself inside '_I'm going to have to hurry__'_ she thought.

John McGregory had kidnapped eight toddlers of which he´d already killed five. When they'd found out he was their unsub they'd searched his home. He'd already fled the scene, but in his basement they found the bodys of the five killed toddlers. This meant that he'd taken the other three with him on the run.

They'd been working on this case for five days straight when they had run out of leads and Hotch had sent them home to get some sleep. Not that there would be much sleep, knowing that those toddlers were still out there. Emily had already laid awake for half of the night when she finally fell asleep, only to be awakened one hour later.

'_That's life'_ she thought and hurried herself to the shower.

Bullpen

"Please, you need to help me" the frantic womanwhispered. She sounded lost through the phone. "He came into my apartment and said he'd kill the kids if I'd run, please you need to come help me."

"And that's where the call ends" JJ stood in the middle of the bullpen surrounded by the team while listening to the recording of the phone call. "You hear a loud noise and then she hangs up."

"Have Garcia check the noise" Hotch ordered.

"Already ahead of you boss man" Garcia sounded through the speaker. "I removed background noises and took apart the sounds. Listen." They heard Garcia ticking on her keyboard and the next minute a loud noise sounded through the phone. "Someone is in a hurry to get up the stairs. My guess, that's our guy."

"So he took the kids upstairs and asked the woman to check up on them. She called the police; McGregory hears someone talking and goes upstairs to check up on the woman" Derek speculated.

"Garcia, did they get a location?"

"No, the phone call wasn't long enough."

"Ok" Hotch got in action. "We've got to call back and set up a trace."

* * *

"Are you ready?" Hotch looked over at JJ. They'd set up the trace and Hotch had decided it'd be better if JJ made the call. There mysterious caller would be more comfortable talking to a female agent and if their unsub wanted to talk to them, he would be calmer if he spoke to a female.

"Yes" JJ nodded. She was a bit nervous about the whole thing but knew for sure she could do it. "Make the call."

Garcia typed in the number through her computer and the phone started dialing.

"Christine le Claire" a shaky voice answered. It was there mysterious woman.

"Christine, are you alone?"

"No, he's on the other side of the room" she hesitated for a moment. "Are you from the police?" she whispered.

"I'm Jennifer Jareau from the FBI, are you Ok?"

"Yes" she sounded relieved. "He hasn't done anything yet."

"And the kids?" JJ looked at Hotch who was signing to keep Christine talking.

"They're fine" JJ noticed how she sounded a little confused.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," a little pause, "he wants to speak with you though."

JJ hesitated but saw Hotch nod. "Put him on." She heard the phone being handed over and Christine let out a little sob. "Hello?" JJ said.

"Agent Jareau? Are you a mother?" '_St__raight to the point.'_

JJ looked once again at Hotch who nodded. "Yes" she said.

"And is the father still around?"

JJ kept quiet, she really didn't want to talk about this right now and certainly not with a suspect, but she had to. "No, not anymore" she finally said and noticed Morgan and Emily were giving her assuring looks.

"Then you must know how hard it is for a mother to raise her child on her own." JJ noticed how the man sounded strangely calm. "What you don't know is what it's like for a child to grow up in a broken home."

"And you do" she said as a statement, not a question. It was clear their unsub knew how it felt.

"Yes, and I couldn't let these toddlers go through the same trauma as I did."

"What about the five you murdered?" JJ saw their trace had come up with a result and watched how the team started moving. _'We'll stay in touch'_ Hotch mouthed to her and than they were gone.

"Those five are on you." McGregory went on, "If your team hadn't found me, those kids would've still been alive. But I couldn't take them all with me, so I chose the three most quiet ones and put the other five to sleep, they're better off dead than in a broken home."

JJ struggled against the warm tears that threatened to spill; she couldn't imagine what the mothers of those toddlers must be going through, she didn't know what she would do if she ever lost Henry. She felt her phone vibrate and pulled it from her pocket, as she saw that the caller was Hotch she put the phone on speaker so the rest of the team could listen to her conversation with McGregory.

"I will take those toddlers somewhere" McGregory continued. "Somewhere they'll get all the attention and love they deserve. Somewhere where there will be enough people to do exactly that to them; to love them" a long beep indicated that he'd hung up the phone.

"JJ" Hotch, who heard the conversation, said. "The address is close and we're almost there, I need you to call him back and keep him from leaving the house."

"Yes sir." JJ dialed again.

"What?" a now angry McGregory answered the phone. _'Something must've triggered him' _JJ thought.

"Why did you go to Christine's home, John?"

"Excuse me?" McGregory sounded confused; he was just taking the toddlers to leave.

"Why did you go to Christine's home? Why risk getting caught if you could've just taken those toddlers directly to your paradise?" It had just occurred to her how weird this was and figured she could use it to keep him busy.

"That's none of your business" he sneered.

"I think she's someone from your past, someone you trust. A neighbor maybe, someone you could easily reach out to. She's the only one who knows what you went through and you had to tell someone about this, someone who you thought would understand."

"Leave her out of this" he screamed now.

"JJ, we're here" Hotch's voice sounded through her cell phone.

"Who's that?" McGregory sounded panicking.

"Say hi to my friends, John." It all went quickly from there on. She heard the door being kicked in and McGregory who let out a scream. 'FBI, HANDS UP' she heard Morgan scream.

'_It's finally over now'_ she felt relieved, relieved she could go back to Henry now, back to her safe place…

Hotch's Residence

Another case solved, another bastard behind bars. They'd gotten to McGregory just in time to keep him from running away with the toddlers, who had all been returned to their 'single' parent.

Hotch had seen the parents, he'd seen the frantic happiness they all showed when they saw their children again. But the scary thought that McGregory had been partially right kept creeping through him. He'd seen that broken homes could indeed be destroying for a child, but there were a lot of exceptions. He'd like to think he was doing a pretty good job. After Hailey had been murdered he thought he was never going to get through this, but he had to, for Jack. He'd quickly realized that he didn't have to do it alone though, he had the BAU. Hotch wasn't someone who easily showed emotions. He didn't easily speak about his personal life, but this had been different. It felt like a relief when he knew his family would never judge him, not without knowing **all** of the facts.

But he realized, because of this one case, that he didn't wanted to just stand on the side with Emily and the baby; he wanted to be an active part in their lives and he figured he was going to have to discuss this change with Jack.

"Hey Buddy" he said in his soft tone.

"Daddy" Jack giggled and stood from his place on the floor, where he'd been playing with his trains. He ran up to his daddy. "You're home" he stated happily.

"Yes, I am" Hotch kneeled down to his son's lever and smiled. "Where have you left Aunt Jessie?"

"Right here" sounded a voice from behind Hotch. "Hey Aaron." She smiled as he turned around.

"Hello, have you two eaten already?"

"No daddy, I want to cook together" Jack grinned.

Hotch chuckled. "Fine with me. You want to join us Jessica?"

"No, you two should have some time together." She gave Hotch a knowingly look. "See you tomorrow."

Jack ran over to his aunt and gave her a hug. "Bye bye Auntie Jessie."

In a couple of minutes they'd gotten the groceries Hotch had stopped to get before coming home from the car. Now they were preparing everything. "Jack?"

"Daddy?" Jack answered with a huge grin adorning his face.

"Do you remember Miss Emily?" Jack had met the team numerous times before. Hotch remembered when they all spent the night at one of Rossi's cabins to celebrate Reid's birthday. Jack hadn't wanted to go to bed before saying goodnight to the whole team, not skipping anyone, before lingering just a little longer with Emily. Hotch had felt a warmth through his stomach watching Emily speak animatedly with Jack. He could've gotten used to that 'mother' side Emily showed, and Jack certainly could also. So he thought Jack would still remember her.

"O'course I remember Emly, daddy" Jack's little voice echoed through Hotch's thoughts.

He smiled "How would you feel about a few changes, buddy?"

"I don't know." Jack didn't really liked changes; the last time something changed the angels had taken his mommy. "What kind of changes?"

'_Again that mature side'_ Hotch thought. "Well, what do you think of being a big brother in a couple of months?"

"I already am a big brother, silly" Jack said with a slight proudly tone. "Of Henry."

Hotch chuckled, Jack was born to be a big brother, he was already so overprotective. "But you could be a full time brother."

"Full time?" Jack giggled. "What do you mean, daddy?"

Hotch chuckled again figured he should look at it another way in order for Jack to understand. "Would you mind if Miss Emily moved in with us, if she agrees with that?"

"If we ask really sweetly I'm sure she won't say no" Jack grinned. "But what does this have to do with me being a big brother? I can't be Emly's big brother" he said frowning, like only a five year old could.

Hotch smiled. "Do you remember when Miss Jayje was pregnant with Henry?" Hotch had started to revert with miss and mister when talking about his colleagues so Jack could easily understand when he was talking about the team. "And her belly got really round?"

Jack nodded.

"Well, miss Emily isn't going to get a really round belly but there **is** a little baby growing inside of her and you're going to get a little brother or sister." Hotch hoped Jack understood it.

"Does that mean you're the daddy?" Jack seemed to think really hard. "That means the baby will be around all the time, right?"

"If Miss Emily agrees to that, yes."

Jack started jumping around in excitement. "Then we should ask her really soon, cause than I would be a fu-f-full…"

"Full time brother" Hotch jumped in.

"Yes that," Jack started to frown again. "Daddy?"

"Yeah buddy?" Hotch noticed his sudden change of mood.

"Do you think mommy would be mad if I would be happy to be a big brother?"

Hotch felt a little sting go through his heart. "I think mommy would be very proud of you" he smiled. "I bet she's up in heaven telling all the angels about you."

"Really?" Jack grinned. "And she wouldn't mind if Emly came to live with us?"

"I don't think she would, buddy. But would you mind?"

Jack looked at his father as if it were the dumbest question he'd ever heard. "O'course not daddy" he squealed. "And I'm gonna be a big brother again."

Hotch chuckled at Jacks enthusiastic reaction, this topped everything he'd hoped for. "Okay, Okay. Let's finish dinner ok?"

Penelope Garcia Residence

"So, let me get this straight" the red haired technical analyst sat on the couch across her friend. "You're pregnant with the boss man's child" she added. "And you haven't even been on a first date?"

Emily swallowed; this was not the kind of reaction she was hoping for. She'd just told Garcia about the whole thing, figuring that if they were going to tell the team, she'd like JJ and Pen to know first. But the technical god wasn't really reacting like Emily hoped she would.

"Yeah… that's kind of the deal."

"OMG" Garcia squealed. "That kid is going to be able to profile the minute it comes out of your stomach" she hugged Emily. "So future-to-be-mother-goddess, how's boss man taking it?"

"Pretty well" Emily sighed and smiled. "He's not running away, yet. And he's been really cool about it."

"Someone's got a little crush."

Emily blushed but wasn't going to deny it, which only made Garcia grin more.

"But really lady, you two have got to go on a date. If things are going to change this much around the team, then we at least want a wedding."

"Whoa Pen, we haven't even been on a date yet, so no wedding talk for while."

Garcia chuckled. "Well then sister, what's the plan?"

"Well, we still have to tell the team. Aaron's already telling Jack and after all the telling we'll come up with a plan."

It didn't escape Garcia that Emily was revering to their boss man by his first name and that she, for the first time since Garcia had met her, was without a plan and going with the flow. "We've got to go baby room shopping. I'm so calling JJ later. She does know already right?"

It was Emily's turn to chuckle. "Yeah she knows." She felt happy knowing she had the support of her two best friends.

"Omg, we so have got to go baby shopping. How far are you along?"

"About 5 and a half weeks, but I won't grow a big baby bump because 'my uterus lays back in my belly'."

Garcia laughed at Emily's interpretation of her gynecologist. "And you're so happy about that, aren't you?"

Emily smiled. "Yes, I am!"

Garcia suddenly looked serious. "Have you told your mother?"

"Yes, and don't laugh, but I told her over the phone and now I have to face the consequents in two days at dinner" Emily groaned.

Garcia couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her. "You are in so much trouble, lady."

Emily groaned much louder and aimed a pillow at her friend. "I know."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hotch and Jack had finished eating their dinner and Jack was once again playing with his trains. Those were the things Hotch saw in Jack that he recognized. His mature behavior and the way he loved those trains. Things he himself had done when he was younger.

"Aaron?" He stood from the couch and watched as Emily used her key and came through the now open door.

"Hey" he smiled at her. "How did it go?" He knew Emily had told Garcia and he'd asked if she wanted to come by after, figuring they'd needed to talk anyway.

"Pretty good I guess. You know Penelope."

Hotch chuckled, knowing how enthusiastic the technical analyst could get.

"How did your talk with Jack go?" Emily, who had now hung up her coat and followed Hotch back to the couch wondered if the little boy would accept her. She loved that kid and he needed to accept all this before they could move a step forward and she knew Hotch thought the same about it, because she wasn't trying to be any replacement. But now that she thought about it, Hotch and she didn't have a 'romantic relationship' yet, so the two situations couldn't really be compared.

"Very well. Better than I'd expected actually."

"Emly!" Jack's voice echoed through the apartment as he threw himself at Emily's legs, before he brought his daddy to his own level and whispered something in his ear.

'_Will you ask her tonight daddy?'_ Jack whispered as soft as possible so Emly wouldn't hear him.

'_I'll bring it up, but it's up to her, buddy.' _

Jack nodded _'Ok, I'll go play with my trains in my room, but you have to come get me if she says yes__.__'_ He looked so serious that Hotch had to suppress the urge to grin.

He answered as serious as possible. _'I promise'_ he whispered.

Jack giggled and started getting his trains to take to his room.

Emily, who hadn't understood a word of the whispering, raised one eyebrow at Hotch.

"What?" he smiled and tried to look innocent. "You want coffee?"

Emily chuckled. "Sure."

Hotch made his way to the kitchen and Emily sat down on the couch. Just as Hotch was about to go back with coffee he saw that Jack had gotten back into the room and was showing Emily one of his many trains. _´I could get used to that sight´_ Hotch thought.

"But you have to talk to daddy now" Jack said as he saw his father standing in the doorway. "See you later Emly" he giggled before he ran off to his room as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"What's that all about?" Emily asked.

"What's what all about?" Hotch put down the coffee and joined Emily on the couch.

"All the whispering and the constant giggles from Jack" Emily smiled; she really didn't minded the giggling.

"You'll see" Hotch chuckled. Emily looked incredibly sweet when she was curious.

He unconsciously reached for a lock of Emily's dark hair that had fallen in front of her eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Emily didn't miss the absence of Hotch as she saw he was thinking about something.

"The McGregory case" Hotch softly said.

"Want to share?" Emily knew that Hotch, just like her, wasn't a sharing person. But sometimes talking about it didn't feel all that bad.

Hotch laid a hand on Emily's belly. "I want to be an active part, Emily."

"An active part?" Emily almost didn't trust her voice, feeling his warm hands on her belly.

"In this, in the baby's life. It's not going to grow up with only one parent."

"Aaron, look at me." She laid her hand on his. "I know that, I know you Aaron. You'll do everything possible for this kid, just like you do for Jack." She smiled. "This kid is going to be lucky to have a father like you."

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Hotch said gazing into Emily's eyes, wondering if their child would get its mothers eyes.

Emily blushed, she sincerely blushed, something she hadn't done in quite a while.

"You need to know, Em. That this isn't just because you've got pregnant." Hotch knew Emily had been having those doubts. But if he had to be honest to himself, he'd been having these feelings long before 'valentine's night'.

Emily sighed. "I know" she said. "I saw it in your eyes, at the risk of sounding cliché. You've got that haze in your eyes and it doesn't take a profiler to know that this isn't just about the baby. I doubted that at first. But, and once again sounding cliché, life's too short for doubts."

Hotch chuckled and brought his head closer to Emily's. "You're right about that." He felt a shudder go through his body when their lips met, a shudder of complete delighting. _'Now it's official'_ he thought.

"We still have to tell the team, although I think they're already on to it" Emily said, thinking back to the countless times Morgan had smiled knowingly when Hotch would brush past her, and the wicked smiles she'd gotten from Garcia whenever she'd look at Hotch. "JJ and Penelope already know, so that should minimize the shock."

Hotch smiled, something he seemed to do way more often these last days "We could just get JJ to call the team into the briefing room and then just drop the bomb on them!"

"Ah, quick and efficient" Emily chuckled. "I guess that would work."

"Now." Hotch stood from the couch. "To what Jack and me were whispering about" he made his way to Jack's room.

Emily heard their faint voices just in time to see Jack racing towards the couch to pick him up. "Hey there Jackman" she was now getting very curious.

Jack bounced on her lap. "Emly, daddy wants to ask you something" he said with the cutest grin on his face.

Emily locked her eyes with Hotch, who smiled.

"We" he tapped Jack against his arm "were wondering if you'd like to move in with us?" He couldn't hide the fact that his heart was beating rapidly. He knew it was just until the baby was born, considering they would have to get a bigger apartment, but he'd been thinking _'we'_ and_ 'they'_ the whole time and it now just occurred to him that he didn't even know if Emily would agree to that _'we'._

Emily on her part was shocked, she'd been wondering what they were going to do after the baby was born. She'd thought about living together, but she knew Hotch and Jack needed their time alone. "Oh wow, yes I'd like that!" She was a bit thrown back.

Jack, by now, was bouncing happily in Emily's lap and Hotch just grinned knowingly.

He knew they were just on the way to becoming what he wanted them to become. But for him, this was a big step forward.

* * *

**Up next****:**Telling the team goes a bit different than expected. Emily and Hotch decide that they should have their first date. Girls' night/ guys' night. (And maybe finding out the sex. So vote on the poll!)

A/N II; I'll probably leave this story with four or five chapters, and then write a sort of sequel that has skipped a few years. Tell me what you think!


End file.
